1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combined pencil sharpener and ink stamp which is able to give off light during a pencil sharpening process.
2. Description of Related Art
Pencil sharpeners are especially used by children to sharpen pencils and ink stamps are used by people to repeatedly print certain characters or pictures. Up to now, pencil sharpener manufacturers have only made their efforts on improving the appearances of the sharpeners to attract their young customers. Thus, it will be advantageous if a pencil sharpener is provided combined with an ink stamp being able to give off light during the process of pencil sharpening.